Nightmare
by actuallyimajedi
Summary: Leia's nightmare has been plaguing her throughout her pregnancy. However; Han knows just the trick to give her a restful sleep.
_-_ _ **AUTHORS NOTE:**_ _I do not own Star Wars nor do I own any of the characters in Star Wars; I am just someone who enjoys taking said characters and writing fanfiction about them. That being said, I hope you enjoy! This is dedicated to my dear friend Sarah_ _ **-**_

 _Leia woke up to the sun on her back and a cool breeze drifting through the field of wildflowers in which they had decided to have their picnic. She slowly sat up, using her hand to shield her eyes from the sun's rays. As she scanned the horizon for a glimpse of her family, she saw them near the edge of the field wandering and picking wildflowers. She could see Han point out some of the prettiest ones, and next to him, a little boy with dark brown hair would pick them and add them to the bundle of flowers he held in his tiny hands. As they turned towards her, in Han's arms Leia could see he was holding a baby. She smiled as they started walking towards her; the little boy excited to show off the flowers he had picked for her._

 _As they began walking towards her, the atmosphere began to emit a feeling of unease. Leia began to notice dark spots in her vision; and everything sounded… muffled, almost as if she were trapped behind glass. She saw Han begin to run towards her, and then everything went black._

 _The darkness which she had fallen into was like thick black smoke; choking her, smothering her and Leia felt all hope leave her as she struggled to try and see through the darkness that was consuming her. The tendrils of smoke were beginning to engulf her when she began to hear the voices - some of them whispering, others, screaming. Then suddenly, one voice rang out clear as a bell amongst all the others. A little girl._

" _COME BACK," Leia heard the girl scream. The pain and anguish behind that scream brought Leia to her knees, utterly defeated. The scream and the other voices continued to echo and grow louder and louder until… silence._

 _Leia gasped for a moment, surprised by the sudden halt in the voices, and looked up to see Han only a few feet away from her. She rose off of her knees and went to stride towards him but found her feet rooted to the spot. He tried to speak to her, to comfort her it seemed - but she couldn't hear his words. She tried to move towards him, and suddenly saw a figure behind him; made entirely of the dark smoke that she herself was trapped in._

 _She didn't realize what was happening until she saw the red blade of a lightsaber protrude through Han's chest and she saw the light leave Han's eyes. He toppled lifeless into the smoke, as Leia screamed…_

"NO," Leia screamed, waking with a jolt, entangling herself in the sweat-soaked bed sheets. She was vaguely aware of a pair of strong arms encircling her and holding her close as she tried to stop her mind from racing through the images that had haunted her dreams.

"Shh, Leia it's okay, shhh, i'm here," she heard Han whisper to her as he stroked her hair and held her to him. She turned towards him and buried her head into his chest as she began to let her tears flow. She was shaking uncontrollably and sobs were racking her body as he still held her to him.

"Leia, you're alright, i'm alright, the baby's alright," Han murmured to her as he placed a reassuring hand on her belly. He paused for a moment; holding her, before he spoke again.

"Did you have the nightmare again?" He asked, and Leia nodded in reply as her sobs began to subside. She continued to tremble as the images in her head began to diminish.

They had been married for a little over a year when Leia found out she was pregnant; and while they weren't actively trying, neither of them were surprised when they found out. In fact, Han was overjoyed, if not a little nervous. She looked back on the memory of that day fondly…

" _Han… I'm pregnant." Leia told him softly as they stood in the middle of their shared compartment. She glanced upwards and saw him staring at her with a sense of utmost wonder in his eyes, his mouth agape._

" _Wait, really?" He whispered back excitedly as a grin broke out across his face. She smiled shyly and nodded. She barely had time to react before he picked her up in his arms and swung her around. She giggled as he slowly set her back down on her feet and knelt in front of her, placing his hands on her still-flat stomach._

" _Wow," he breathed out in amazement. His eyes were wide and he was seemed astounded that they had created this. A tiny being - a perfect half of both of them._

" _Hey there Han Junior," he said as Leia let out a laugh and gently smacked him on the side of the head. He rose off of his knees and pulled her in close._

" _We're not naming him Han Junior," Leia said letting out a laugh as Han kissed her forehead, pulling her into his embrace. He laughed and Leia could feel it deep in his chest. She felt so at peace, everything felt so right._

" _A family…" Leia said softly against his chest._

" _A family.."_

"It's been nearly 3 months and I'm still having these nightmares," Leia whispered softly as Han held her in his arms after the tears had finally subsided. She had started having nightmares like this about two months into the pregnancy, but now, at 5 months, the dreams had become more devastating than they had been ever before.

"Leia, I'm sure they're nothing, just hormones and what not," Han muttered into her ear as he rested his hands on her growing stomach.

"Cut it out little guy, your mom needs her rest, kay?" He said to her stomach, and his eyes widened as he felt a slight kick against where his hand was resting. He had felt the baby kick before, but every time it brought about a sense of wonderment and astonishment unlike any other. He looked up to see Leia smiling softly at him and he quickly made his way back up her body to softly kiss her on the forehead.

Leia made her way out of bed and to the 'fresher so she could take a hot shower and hopefully calm her remaining frazzled nerves. After undressing, she stood in front of the mirror, taking in how her body had changed during the pregnancy. There was an obvious roundness to her stomach at this point, and her breasts had gotten slightly bigger, and much more sensitive. Her hair had gotten much thicker; and she seemed to have a glow all about her. Despite her changes in appearance, Han seemed to be more attracted to her than ever before. Leia found herself blushing as she thought about the numerous times they had made love just the night before. Her hand started drifting towards her inner thigh as she remembered the look of pure ecstasy on his face as he released inside of her, the sound of his moans as she urged him on; harder, faster. She was quickly brought out of her fantasies by a soft knock at the door of the fresher.

"Leia, can I come in?" Han said softly through the door. She quickly stepped into the shower stall and started the water running.

"Come in," Leia called back; hearing the 'fresher door slide open, and hearing Han enter. She heard him quickly remove his bedclothes and open the door to the shower stall. She shivered as she felt the cool air hit her wet skin, and she quickly stepped under the warm flow of water until Han made his way into the shower stall to join her. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder as they both stood under the flow of the water.

He let her go and reached around her in order to grab some soap so that she could start washing up. As she washed her body free of all the sweat that had accumulated during her nightmare, Han washed her hair, massaging her scalp. Leia swore that Han's fingers were magic, they could undo the worst of knots in her back, as well as get rid of her headaches in what seemed like seconds. She thought to herself about how his fingers worked deftly in… other ways as well.

Leia couldn't help it - she moaned aloud and felt Han stiffen behind her. He quickly continued his ministrations while slowly leaning down to kiss her neck. As Leia let out another moan she felt has hands go from her hair, to her shoulders… to her breasts.

"Oh god," she moaned out as he lightly squeezed her breasts, and then moved his hands to her stomach and eventually to the curls in between her legs. She felt his fingers brush against her clitoris and she let out a slight gasp. As Leia felt his hardness begin to grow against her backside; she reached behind herself and grabbed his manhood in her hand and began to work his shaft up and down. She felt herself grow wetter as he moaned in her ear; begging her to continue her ministrations as he continued his.

Han attempted to position himself so that she would have better access; nearly slipping and falling in the process - catching himself on the railing of the shower stall wall. Leia lightly laughed and reached to shut the water off.

"Perhaps we should continue this in a place where there isn't an imminent danger of us slipping and hitting our heads," she suggested, placing on her hand on her growing stomach as a reminder that they also had someone else to consider in their… escapades.

"Agreed," Han chuckled as they both slowly made their way out of the fresher and into their bedroom. She shivered as she felt the cool air hit her skin, but she quickly began to warm up as han came up to her and wrapped her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and they slowly made their way over to the bed. Leia laid down on her back as Han stood at the side of the bed watching her.

"I will never get over how beautiful you are," He whispered softly as he joined her on the bed. He gazed into her eyes and slowly leaned in to kiss her, trying to portray all of the love and dedication he felt to this woman in this one kiss. She opened her mouth to him; making him groan as the kiss deepened further. He positioned his body so that he was now hovering above her; not breaking the kiss. While holding himself up with one hand, he used his other hand to start exploring Leia's body.

He softly caressed the side of her face, and then dragged his fingertips down to her breasts to begin his ministrations with the taut peaks of her nipples. He heard her gasp softly and took that as encouragement to continue. He broke the kiss and looked Leia in the eyes as his mouth slowly made its way down to her breasts, taking a peak in his mouth and teasing it with his tongue.

"Oh god," he heard her gasp out, and moved his mouth to the other breast.

She felt his hand slowly move to her stomach while he continued his ministrations with her breasts. His hand rested on her rounded stomach for a moment until it reached further down in between her legs. He found her clit and started slowly rubbing in circles, multiplying her pleasure tenfold.

Leia moaned aloud while Han used his fingers delicately against her clit, and let out a gasp when she felt his finger slip in between her folds and inside of her. She felt him curl his finger within her to hit that spot that made her nerve endings sing. She felt his mouth leave her breast and his fingers leave her sex and she groaned at the loss of contact. She looked down to see him in between her legs, and he slowly began to make his way up her thighs, leaving wet open mouthed kisses along the way.

He made his way to the apex of her thighs and blew cold air onto the area between her legs, making her shiver with pleasure.

Han was getting painfully hard, but he wanted to make sure that Leia was pleasured, he wanted to make sure she knew how much she meant to him. With that thought, he quickly dove in between her legs and began to pleasure her with his tongue.

Leia threw her head back in ecstasy - if Han was good with his fingers; that was nothing compared to what the man could do with his tongue. It didn't take long before she could feel herself about to climax. When she looked down between her thighs and saw Han there staring her in the eye as he pleasured her - it tipped her over the edge and she climaxed. Hard.

Han felt his hardness throb as he watched Leia climax. The fact that he did that to her made him even more aroused, and he knew he needed to be inside of her as soon as he could.

As she came down from her orgasm Leia looked down and saw Han wipe off her slickness with the back of his hand. He quickly began kissing his way up her body again, eager to be inside of her. He made his way up so that he was looking her in the eye; she spread her legs wider to give him further access, and he positioned himself so that he could push into her. He rested his forehead against hers and slowly pushed his throbbing cock into her, both of them moaning as he did. He felt her walls clench around him and the pleasure was nearly enough for him to climax right then and there. He buried his face into her neck and lightly bit her shoulder as he waited to move.

"Han, please," Leia whispered, and that was enough encouragement for him. He pulled out of her almost completely before quickly pushing back in; both of them letting out a groan.

Han began a steady pace, a sheen of sweat breaking out on his forehead as he thrusted into her. The sound of moans and skin sliding against skin filled the room. The pleasure they felt was almost hypnotic.

"Please Han, harder," Leia whimpered under him. He obliged, thrusting into her deeper and harder, elevating the pleasure both of them felt. He reached in between them with his free hand and began to tease her clit with his finger while he pounded into her.

Leia threw her head back in pleasure; raking her fingernails down his back. Leia quickly spread her legs even more and locked her ankles behind his hips, causing him to go even deeper. She let out a small scream as the pleasure continued the pulse through her body.

With the combination of his fingers working on her clit, and the feeling of his cock inside of her, it wasn't long before Leia was about to be set over the edge yet again. She could tell Han was close too, his thrusts had become more reckless, and his moans had taken on a new; more desperate tone.

"Look into my eyes Leia," Han whispered to her: "I want you to look into my eyes when you come." She could feel that she was about to be tipped over the edge, and when she looked up at him she could feel herself become undone. She climaxed harder than she ever had before, and it felt like pieces of herself were flung across the universe and she was amongst the stars; the pleasure she felt was like none other.

Han looked into her eyes as she climaxed; and he thought that she had never looked that beautiful in any other moment. He felt her inner walls contract against his throbbing cock and that was the end. He thrusted into her once more and let out a long, drawn out moan as he released inside of her; the pleasure from his orgasm almost painful.

He stayed inside of her and carefully laid himself over her as to not to hurt her or the child inside of her. They both laid there for a few moments; catching their breath before speaking. Han slowly removed himself from her and laid down on his side next to her as she turned to face him.

Leia looked into Han's eyes and felt an intense surge of emotions; whether it be from hormones or the undying love she felt from this man, she didn't know, but she let the tears fall as he gathered her in his arms and held her. He whispered reassurances to her until she was nearly asleep.

"Han?"

"Yes Leia?"

"I love you…"

"I know."


End file.
